


Control

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 11 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, No beta we die like mne, Post Winter War, Seizures, So mean to Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: After the final fight with Aizen, Ichigo has an adverse reaction to certain things.
Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 11 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789174
Kudos: 61
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, another round of H/C Bingo!

When Ichigo collapsed, Urahara was expecting it, yet still surprised at the same time. Orihime was quick to throw up a shield, working on trying to fix whatever damage it was that caused her friend to collapse like that. 

Urahara hoped that it fixed the situation, but he had limited hopes. Though her powers could reject a lot, it was unlikely they could repair a soul torn apart. 

After a bit, he managed to get them organized, and collected Ichigo himself. He was gentle, careful. Ichigo deserved that much, after everything else that Urahara had done. 

When they had gotten back to the shoten, once Karakura had been put back into proper place, Urahara had made the mistake of relaxing. He had allowed visitors in. 

The first one was Rukia, and the touch of her spiritual power sent Ichigo into fits. His body arched, mouth opening as an animalistic cry of pain tore from his mouth. All of his limbs jerked slightly, and the cry trailed off into small choking noises. All without Ichigo opening his eyes. 

Seeing that he was in such agony while unconscious was the worst part. 

That had not been expected, and he had tossed the poor girl out while Tessai had worked on soothing the injuries Ichigo’s body had done to itself. When Urahara finally was able to join him and assist, they finally figured out what it was that was sending Ichigo’s body into such convulsions. It was unexpected. As a kido master, Tessai kept his powers under tight control, his spiritual energy a mostly contained coil that never reached out of itself without his direct order. 

Even the kido healing he did was controlled, and that seemed to be the key of things. 

It was the sort of control Urahara had learned himself, in the second. One couldn’t be a successful assassin when they were radiating power everywhere. All the seated officers in the second had a fine control over how much reiatsu they radiated outwards. While it was impossible to hide it completely, he was able to keep it from washing over people unless he wanted to. It did make it difficult to find him when some people wanted to. 

In this case, it meant he was able to sit by Kurosaki without sending his damaged powers into a frenzy. 

The others would be able to figure it out soon, and his human friends were different enough that their powers did not trigger off the same… seizure of power that a shinigami did. 

Some of the higher level officers, Byakuya, for instance, would be able to come close, but others were going to have to keep a bit of distance. At least until they learned better control. Or until Urahara was able to get a hold of Unohana and see what they could do to help bandage the gaping injuries Ichigo left inside himself. 

Even with healing, though, Urahara could hear the small sounds Ichigo made in the back of his throat, muscles trembling as his body reacted to the damage of the soul. 

“We’ll fix this,” he promised the boy. And he was a boy, too young to have been used in their war. Urahara should have found a better way.

But all he could do now was hold Ichigo’s hand and promise that he would find some way to repair the damages he had indirectly caused. 

He swore to himself that he would fix it. No matter what he had to do to make it happen.


End file.
